Home Again Part 2
by PiperG
Summary: This is the second part of the story of how Sara comes home. Once again, it's rated M for some smut. I don't own CSI, if I did, Sara would have never left.


-1Home Again

Chapter 2

Grissom woke the next morning feeling like a new man. He ate breakfast, showered and walked Hank. He decided to call Ecklie.

Ecklie- " Hello, Gil. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Grissom- " I am needed to take some time off, Conrad. I am thinking of around a month. I have a lot of time banked, so I want to use it. I am going to call Catherine and ask her to take over. "

Ecklie- " Alright, Gil. Does this have anything to do with Sara?"

Grissom- " I just need time off, Conrad. That's all. I'll talk to you in a month."

With that, Grissom hung up the phone and called Catherine. He would tell her about Sara. She was his friend and she cared about Sara. She would also keep it quiet if he asked her to.

Catherine- "Willows"

Grissom- "Cath, I need a favor."

Catherine- "I am not doing all of your reports this time, Gil."

Grissom- " No Cath, I am taking a month off and I need you to take over. Sara is coming home in a week and I want to spend all of my time with her."

Catherine- " Are you sure she is coming home to you, Gil? The was she left-"

Grissom interrupted her then .

Grissom- " Cath, she didn't leave ME, she had to get away and I respect that. I am not going to lie and tell you that I wasn't hurt or scared that I wouldn't see her again. I knew that she would do what she needed to do and come home."

Catherine- " I am sorry, Gil. I didn't mean to-"

Grissom- " It's ok, Cath. Listen, I just want to keep this quiet, don't tell the guys til we are ready. Sara may still need time and I know that I need time with her."

Catherine- " Don't worry, Gil. Just take care of your business and I will deal with the lab. Tell Sara that I am glad she's home, will ya?"

Grissom hung up and went to work around the house. He and Sara had bought the home a year after they decided to move in together. It was a great, warm home, made warmer by the love that lived there. It had been cold with Sara gone, but Grissom was starting to feel warm again.

He paid bills, gave Hank a bath, cleaned his experiments out of the fridge and washed some clothes. He had been working at home all day and he was exhausted when he finally sat down to eat dinner. He didn't eat meat very often because of Sara, but he felt the need for a burger. He ate and Hank ate his dog food and they settled down on the sofa to watch the Roy Rogers DVDs that Sara had given him for his birthday.

While watching the second disk, the phone rang.

Grissom- " Hello"

Sara- "Hey, Gil! What are you doing tonight?"

Grissom- " Honey! I am sitting here with our boy watching the King of the Cowboys. How are you ?"

Sara- " I am good, Gil, really good. I think I am going to start home early. I plan on leaving in the morning. Are you going to work tomorrow? "

Grissom -" No, I have taken a month off."

Sara- " A month? Whatever shall we do with that month?"

Sara sounded so good, he almost forgot that she had a breakdown only three months before. She sounded sexy and happy. He was overjoyed.

Grissom - " I don't know. I am thinking that there will be a lot of time spent in our room."

Sara- " I agree, baby, I do. I am going to bed now, but I will start out early so I should be home at supper time. I will see you then."

Grissom- " I can't wait! See you soon."

Grissom was thrilled. He called Brass and told him all about Sara and how she sounded like her old self.

He went to bed and had trouble going to sleep. When he finally drifted off, he dreamed of their wedding.

Sara looked so beautiful. Her hair was wavy and hung around her shoulders. She wore her makeup heavier than she usually did, but this was no ordinary day. Her dress was a beige satin and it clung to her slim figure just right. On her feet, she wore delicately strapped heels that made her mile long legs look miles longer. He just looked at her. He wore a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a light blue tie that Sara loved. He smiled so big that he thought his face would break, but he was so happy, he just couldn't stop it.

They exchanged vows with only the minister and the front desk clerk at the chappell as witnesses. They exchanged rings as well, hers a thin band full of diamonds and his a wide gold band. They knew that the rings would not be worn at work for a while, but they both were so proud of them and smiled as each one was placed on the proper finger. They kissed. A beautiful, deep, loving kiss and left to go home.

The Grissoms entered their house and greeted Hank.

Grissom- " Hank, I made an honest woman of your mother."

Sara- " Ok, we'll talk to him later, lets go, Bugman."

Sara grabbed his hand and guided Grissom to their room. When they reached the door, Sara turned around and put her hands around the back of his neck and kisses him. He returned the kiss and their tongues danced together for what it seemed like forever. They had to break the kiss for they both needed air. Grissom reached behind Sara and pulled the zipper down on her dress and she stepped out of it.

His wife stood in front of him in all of her beauty, she wore delicate satin panties and a satin bra.

Grissom- " My God, I am a lucky man. You are so beautiful. I worship you."

Sara- "Show me."

And he did. They kissed until Sara sighed into his mouth and started to unbutton his shirt, taking in each new space of his skin. She kissed his chest until the last button was freed and then pushed the shirt off of his strong shoulders. They kissed more deeply than before and he grabbed her around her small waist and laid her down on their big bed. He caressed her breast after he freed them from their satin prison. He took a hot pink nipple into his mouth and began sucking til she moaned. He repeated the ritual on the other breast. She moaned even louder then and he slid his had to her belly. He loved the velvety softness of her skin and his had stayed there for a while. He then moved to her panties and gently took them off of her. They were forgotten somewhere on the floor.

He rolled onto then……………………..

Grissom woke up in need of a cold shower. He hobbled into the bathroom with his huge erection and stripped off his boxers and stepped under the cold water. When he was calm enough, he got out and wrapped himself in a towel.

She was coming home today.


End file.
